


Broken

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione goes home to recover from a broken dreams





	Broken

Battered wing  
Cracked heart  
Little bird needs home

Battered heart  
Cracked ties  
Little bird wants out

Broken wing  
Fragile heart  
Little bird looks home

Broken heart  
Fragile ties  
Little bird cries out

Quiet wing  
Hidden heart  
Little bird wants home

Quiet heart  
Hidden ties  
Little bird reaches out

Renewed wing  
Healing heart  
Little bird reaches home

Renewed heart  
Healing ties  
Little bird bursts out

Mended wing  
Strong heart  
Little bird flies home

Mended heart  
Strong ties  
Little bird sings out

Strong wing  
Secure heart  
Little bird leaves home

Strong heart  
Secure ties  
Little bird flies away


End file.
